


The Past Burns

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fire Lord Azula, Mentioned Mai (Avatar), Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Role Reversal, Role Swap AU, Soft Ty Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: Fire Lord Azula Remembers Her Banishment
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 28





	The Past Burns

The Fire Lord looked wistfully in the mirror, it was hard to believe it had been five years; five years on this day she was banished for speaking out when she refused an arranged marriage. 'Please, Father. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!' She begged to her approaching father. 'You will fight for your honor.' 'I meant you now disrespect, I am your loyal daughter.' 'Rise and fight Princess Azula!' Ozai had snarled. 'I will not fight you,' She cried. 'You will learn respect. And suffering had been your teacher.' The woman placed an involuntary hand to the leathery, red scar tissue

"Azula? Are you alright?" Came a voice, the voice of an angel. "It happened many years ago today." "I know, I remember," Ty Lee noticed tears in her wife's eyes. "It doesn't change a thing, it's still the face I love." The former acrobat always made her feel happy. "I'm glad I have you, that Zuko has Mai to help him. But the scar is hideous."

"Zula, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, you don't have to be perfect; look what happened to Zuko," the former acrobat said. "I-I guess, thanks Ty." "Any time."


End file.
